Grover sings Supergroverfragilisticexpialimonstrous and gets grounded
In Grover's bedroom, Grover was announcing. Grover: Hello there, this is your old pal, Grover! Today I'm going to sing my new song. It's called Supergroverfragilisticexpialimonstrous! Here I go! Grover started to sing his new song. It's Supergroverfragilisticexpialimonstrous. It is a remarkable word like Abc-Def-Ghi-Jkl-Mnop-Qrstuv-Wxyz. If you say it loud enough, you'll always sound precocious. Supergroverfragilisticexpialimonstrous! Um diddle, diddle diddle, um diddle ay.. Um diddle, diddle diddle, um diddle ay. Um diddle, diddle diddle, um diddle ay. Um diddle, diddle diddle, um diddle ay. Because I was afraid to speak. When I was just a lad. My father gave me nose a tweak. And told me I was bad. But then one day I made up a word. That saved me achin' nose. The biggest word I ever heard. And this is how it goes, oh. Supergroverfragilisticexpialimonstrous! It is a remarkable word like Abc-Def-Ghi-Jkl-Mnop-Qrstuv-Wxyz. If you say it loud enough, you'll always sound precocious. Supergroverfragilisticexpialimonstrous! Um diddle, diddle diddle, um diddle ay. Um diddle, diddle diddle, um diddle ay. Um diddle, diddle diddle, um diddle ay. Um diddle, diddle diddle, um diddle ay. He traveled all around the world. And everywhere he went. He'd use his word and all would say. There goes a clever gent. When Dukes and Maharajahs. Pass the time of day with me. I say me special word. And then they ask me out to tea. Oh, supergroverfragilisticexpialimonstrous! It is a remarkable word like Abc-Def-Ghi-Jkl-Mnop-Qrstuv-Wxyz. If you say it loud enough, you'll always sound precocious. Supergroverfragilisticexpialimonstrous! Um diddle, diddle diddle, um diddle ay. Um diddle, diddle diddle, um diddle ay. No, you can say it backwards, which is montrousaliexpilisticfragigroverrupus. But that's going a bit too far, don't you think? So when the cat has got your tongue. There's no need for dismay. Just summon up this word. And then you've got a lot to say. But better use it carefully. Or it could change your life. For example, yes, one night I said it to my best Cookie Monster. And my friend's a guy who eats cookies, oh, and a furry thing he's too. He's, Supergroverfragilisticexpialimonstrous! Supergroverfragilisticexpialimonstrous! Supergroverfragilisticexpialimonstrous! Supergroverfragilisticexpialimonstrous! Grover cheered, and then he heard his dad calling. Grover's dad: Grover, did I hear that you were singing a new song? Grover: Oh no! It's dad! Then Grover's dad came, not looking happy at all. Grover's dad: Grover, tell me what new song you made? What's it called? Grover: Uh, it's Supergroverfragilisticexpialimonstrous. I invented that song up, and I sang it. Grover's dad was upset with Grover, who started crying. Grover's dad: Ooooooooooooooh! Grover, how dare you sing Supergroverfragilisticexpialimonstrous!? You know that's no such word. Mary Poppins will be very offended because you parodied her song called Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious! I don't like your new song! Grover: But dad, I like that song. I'm inspired by Mary Poppins' Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious song. Grover's dad: I don't give a (BLEEP)! You are grounded, grounded, grounded for a month! Go to bed now! Then Grover did as he was told. CAST My voice (or Kidaroo) as Grover Diesel as Grover's dad Category:Grover's grounded days Category:Grounded Stuff